


Mistakes?

by ultrarosamonster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Substance Abuse, They have a fight and make up, fight, good communication, if I do more chapters it'll be more of George having internalized homophobia, kinda angst, very briefly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrarosamonster/pseuds/ultrarosamonster
Summary: Dream and George get in a fight over a one-night stand and both gotta do mild soul searching to figure out why they got upset with each other. Happy ending-MIGHT do a part two/second chapter that's just domestic bliss of them dating Bc I love writing domestic bliss dnf sm
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Mistakes?

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry, there were supposed to be italics in a lot of their fight and george's inner monologue but ao3 decided it hates me today :///

"You said it was fine if it was one-time! You fucking asked-"

"Yeah! Exactly, that's the problem I did ask and you said it wasn't, you said it wasn't a one time thing-"

"I was high, and it was three am, and we just fucked of course I said i was- was in love with you or whatever." 

Dream took a step back, his mouth still open about to yell something in retaliation. Pausing he tilted his head, "or, whatever? Or whatever? Are you serious?"

"Dream I didn't- I mean like, you know-"

"No. I don't fucking know ok. I never know with you, you never tell me shit so I'm so sooo sorry for believing you the one time you did tell me shit." Dream bit back sarcastically, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "You should go George."

"I'm just saying this isn't my fault." George scoffed not believing Dream was actually mad about this. Of course he didn't want to start dating or anything, they were just friends. Friends who made a couple mistakes one night. He felt bad turning down the coffee date but he didn't want to continue the previous mistakes. That's all it was. Mistakes. "We're just friends, it was, just.. stupid ok? I was being stupid."

"Was?' I don't think it's past tense buddy. Friends don't go on about how long they'd been waiting, or all asleep in my arms or- or- just-" Dream stuttered and huffed, "Just get out dude, I'm not doing this."

"Fine. You want me out? I'm out. Call me when you stop blaming me." George turned on his heel and grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger on his way out of Dream's apartment. He shut the door loudly behind him and quickly exited the building, not pausing in his walk until he was all the way back at his own apartment. 

He fumbled with his keys, slightly shaky from the borderline screaming match with Dream, though Dream rarely raised his voice while George had yelled, it was still jarring. Finally clicking his door open, he threw his coat on the floor and slid down to sit against the door, processing what had happened.

He thought for a bit, replaying the argument in his head. Dream has made a couple good points.. mostly about how George doesn't express his feelings. He knew he shouldn't have said that it was or wasn't a onetime hookup but he didn't know what else to do when Dream had asked again this morning. He knew Dream wouldn't take "maybe" as an answer. That was the problem, Dream's black and white thinking all the time, it's like he couldn't see the middle road.

Though, he knew he wasn't perfect. He shouldn't have lied, or at least not told the truth. The truth was that he didn't know what he wanted their relationship to be. He definitely didn't want it to just be one stupid night but he wasn't ready to date like that. He just didn't know what to say when Dream had pressed for an answer so he said.. well he didn't want to think about the shitty things he had said.

He sighed and stood up after about ten minutes of contemplating to make himself some tea and throw on a random Netflix series on his laptop. Maybe a pro's and con's list would help, or just some sort of list to sort out his feelings. He sat for a while, episodes of a show he didn't care about playing in the background while he wrote in an old notebook. 

After nearly an hour or so of writing he figured it out. Half of the writing was bullshit, just writing for the sake of moving the pencil, but it kept his train of thought going enough to understand himself a bit better. The root of the problem was that he wasn't good with people, he got nervous, and when he got nervous he tried to make people more comfortable for himself, whether or not the people wanted to be changed.

He closed the notebook and said outloud to himself, "Ok, so I can't mold people to fit my standards. And Dream needs to quit thinking everything is a definite yes or no, and take a 'maybe' once in a while." 

He hummed, talking out loud, writing when he was upset, he was always a very verbal person with himself. Unfortunately not so much with other people as Dream had lovingly pointed out earlier.

It had been a couple hours since their spat, probably 4:00 in the afternoon now, and George was standing back in front of Dream's door. He slowly raised his fist to knock, once, twice, three times before stepping back and waiting until he heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

He stood for another couple seconds before calling, "Dream? Dream I know you're there. I came to say sorry." 

After waiting a couple more seconds he knocked again, "Open up, come on I just wanna talk."

After another eternity and a half the door clicked and swung open to Dream standing with his arms crossed. 

"Dude it's been like two hours-"

"Three, actually, three hours and about twenty-five minutes if you wanna get specific."

"Okay, three hours and twenty-five minutes. And you're back? Why? What revelation have you come to?" 

"I was.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said shit I didn't mean. Can we talk?"

Dream glanced at the clock on his microwave and sighed. He stepped back to let George in, "Yeah sure. If we start yellin' again though you're out." He turned and sat on his kitchen countertop. "What dyou wanna say?"

George shuffled in closing the door behind himself before awkwardly standing in front of Dream and pulling his notebook out of his pocket. "Basically, I'm sorry-"

"For what? Dyou even know what you did wrong?" Dream cut him off, obviously still aggravated from earlier.

Biting the inside of his cheek George said, "Well if you let me finish. I'm sorry for trying to.. like mold you into something you aren't. I'm sorry for sorta using you for whatever I felt like saying in the moment, I shouldn't have done that, I didn't actually wanna never do stuff like this again, but I don't wanna like start full on dating. I should've made that clear instead of just, saying whatever I said."

Dreams expression changed, he leaned back on his palms and crossed his legs. "That's.." He looked at George and nodded, "Yeah that's, that's what bothered me I think." 

"Are you sorry for anything?" 

Dream scoffed, "Why would I be sorry? You were the one lying. Sorry I raised my voice a tad I guess." He crossed his arms again.

"Dream-" George started exasperated but took a deep breath. "You have a tendency to.. have very black and white thinking ok? It felt like we would either never be.. sensual, or romantic, or whatever the word is, or we would like get married on the spot. You can be quite intense."

"Oh." Dream looked angry for a second then shifted to confused, and finally thinking, he fidgeted with his hands and slumped a bit after uncrossing his arms a bit. He really wore his emotions on his sleeve, he cleared his thought and looked at George's feet. He had blue converse, the left one was untied, and they both had small scuffs. "Well. I'm, sorry. For that. I didn't know I did that. I didn't mean to make you feel like that, I'll try to think... gray? More often. Thank you for telling me."

George nodded and shifted his weight, "So, are we good?"

Dream nodded back, "Yeah. Yeah we're good. But, what do you want? Like with this? With us?"

"I don't- I don't wanna never do stuff like that again. Maybe I'd be okay with dating if it wasn't like.. maybe if we just kept it to ourselves for a bit, see how it feels? I did mean it, like when I said I had feelings for you, like romantic and not just sex."

"Y'wanna trial run dating?" Dream laughed a bit. "A trial run, to see how it feels, maybe wouldn't be terrible. I wouldn't hate that."

They were quiet for a bit until George closed his notebook and slid it back in his pocket, "So, should I? Go?"

"If y'wanna, but I'll order food if you wanna stay. Wouldn't mind it if you did, if you stay, you could. I'd like you to stay but you don't gotta, is what I mean. Sorry I'm a bit, out of it."

"I'll stay."

Dream looked up and smiled. He realized really couldn't stay mad at George. George and his stupid notebook of feelings. George and his untied left shoe. George and his messed up hair, probably from stress-messing with it.

"C'mere," Dream held out his arms and pulled George in for a hug, it was kinda a weird position for a hug. Dream sitting on the counter top and George standing between his thighs with his arms around Dream's stomach, but he just wanted to hold his new boyfriend? Trial run boyfriend? Whatever the label, he was sure they'd figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading! Comments are super appreciated and give me the happy chemical to write more, so if you liked this please let me know! Constructive criticism is also appreciated.  
> Have a good day/evening <3


End file.
